


Lost in the Translation

by jarebear20



Category: Voltage Inc., Voltage Inc.-All Media Types, 王子様のプロポーズ | Be My Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, yeaaaah....no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that get lost in translation between languages. Fortunately, Roberto knows how to make himself understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Translation

She was quiet as the plane took off, a fact that worried Roberto greatly. Had he done something to upset her? "Hey," he said after Al had left to join the pilot in the cockpit. "Is everything okay?"

She looked surprised for a moment, but quickly nodded. "Oh it's fine. I just..." She broke off, a blush racing across her adorable face. "I just forget how you sound when you speak Altarian."

Oh, was that all? It was true, normally they spoke the common tongue while around each other, but he thought she'd be used to the language of his people by now. They’d been married for some time. Then he got an idea.

Leaning down, he whispered something to her in his native tongue, his voice low and full of promise.

Her blush deepened. "I-I don't know what you just said," she told him, her voice just a little bit breathless. Just as he wanted.

“It loses a bit in the translation.” Getting to his feet, Roberto extended a hand to her. “Come, let me show you what I meant.” Together, they walked to the back of the plane, where a small office was.

The minute she stepped inside, she found herself yanked up onto the tips of her toes as he crashed his lips against hers. Her hands reached out to clutch at him for some attempt at balancing herself as her mouth was gloriously plundered. The sudden shift from charming prince to pulse-pounding, passionate male was so thorough and sudden that she couldn’t help the small noise that escaped from her.

He wanted to go slow, truly he did. But the second she made that sound, it tore what restraint he had to shreds. To have her undo him so easily with only a single utterance, it was more than he could take and he just had to have her right this instant.

He dragged the dress she wore over her head and set his teeth on her.

This time she gasped, the pleasure from his actions setting her entire body aflame. In that moment, she forgot all about where they were and the fact that Alberto was only a short distance away. Wanting, needing to touch him, she tore at the buttons of his shirt until his warm flesh was bared to her. His mouth ravaged hers, her hands sliding down to grip his ass as they fumbled their way towards the desk.

Light warm and soft flooded the room from overhead fixtures, and the world continued on thousands of feet below them. The only sounds were hitching breath and contended sighs.

She moved with him over the sturdy desk, against the hard and unforgiving surface. Her hands struggled with dragging his pants down far enough for her to slip a hand down to grasp his cock, and he fought to unhook her bra. She thought that it might have been better if they had made it to the bed, if not a bit softer, then his lips fastened around a hardened nipple and her mind went blank.

He feasted upon her, drowning himself in sensations. The way she tasted, the feel of her heart racing, her cry of delight as he nipped at her breast before soothing it with his tongue. Every movement had his desire climbing higher and higher until he could barely stand it. From the sounds his princess made, she was reaching her breaking point as well.

“Now,” she moaned, arching against him. “For God’s sake, now Roberto!”

But he wasn’t quite finished yet. No, there was more he had to do. Releasing her breast, he pressed a quick kiss against her mouth in apology before sliding down her body until he was level with her panties. Hooking a finger on either side of the fabric, he dragged them off until she was bared to him.

She tried to stop him, to tell him to stop with the teasing, but at the first touch of his mouth against her sex she was lost. Lost once again to the feel of him against her, making her body feel things in a way only he could. He ran his tongue over every inch of her dripping sex until she was sure she’d melt into a pile of goo. She reached out, needing to anchor herself to him, and felt his hands grasp hers. He brushed a thumb across the sensitive part of her wrist and she gasped, making him chuckle.

“You should see how you look right now,” he said, staring up from between her legs. “I love watching you come undone because of me. _Sei cosi dolce, cosi bella, non troverei mai un'altra come te. Sei la regina del mio cuore_.”

That was all it took to finally send her over the edge, the sound of him speaking in his native tongue.

She came undone, shattering into a million pieces, staggered at how this man could make her feel so much at one time.

He was still holding her hands as he rose to meet her mouth once more. “Now,” was all he said before he entered her. “ _Tu sei il mio tesoro_ ,” he whispered, and she drank the words in, unable to speak for her delight in the way he felt inside of her.

She gave a small roll of her hips, the motion sparking desire in her once more. Despite his earlier actions, it appeared as if Roberto was content to take a slow and steady pace, building her back up gently. The need for him to move, however, quickly became something neither could ignore any longer.

“Roberto,” she moaned, panting against him. “Please. I need…”

“What is it you need, my love?”

She need him to move, to come undone inside of her, but he was deliberately not doing that in attempt to string this out for as long as he could. She wanted him a hot-blooded mess like she was.

So she hooked her legs around his waist, locked her ankles at the small of his back, and the next time he pulled back, she pushed him forward. He drove into her hard, and they both gasped, their faces both drawn into mirrored expressions of shock.

They stared at each other, not moving an inch.

Then it was nothing but movement, a frenzied dance between two people brought on by the desire to take and be taken. Flesh pounded against flesh, moans filled the room, and there was the harsh breath of a man at his breaking point. Bodies met again and again in a seductive dance.

She came once more, stunned at how this man could make her feel so much, so very much. She felt him bury his face into the curve of her neck, muffling his shout as he finally came inside her.

They lay there for a time, wrapped around each other with his long, lean body still pressing her into the desk. She found she didn’t quite mind how hard it felt with his weight comfortable on hers. Nor did she mind the way his heart continued to race against hers. Thinking that, she turned her head to press a gentle kiss to his temple.

He lifted his head, doing his best to focus on her contented face. “So, did I do a good job translating for you?”

It took her a moment to think of what he was talking about, but when she did, she laughed. “Oh I don’t know,” she said, mouth curving into a smile. “I’m afraid I might have missed a bit of it. Do you think you could repeat it?”


End file.
